


【叶黄哨向】偷看向导被发现怎么破

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: #哨向设定，老叶发现从哨兵所到向导塔有条密道，与老王组队去偷窥向导，遇到分叉路各选一条……





	【叶黄哨向】偷看向导被发现怎么破

【叶黄】偷看向导被发现怎么破（上）  
#哨向设定，老叶发现从哨兵所到向导塔有条密道，与老王组队去偷窥向导，遇到分叉路各选一条……

这是叶修在哨兵所受训的最后一年，意味着他作为四年级学长即将毕业正式前往军队服役，同时也意味着他的单身期即将结束，要么在毕业前自由恋爱，要么等毕业那天被哨向管理中心强制配对一名同级别未结合向导。  
叶修认为管理中心这事儿做得太不地道，四年受训期不允许他们哨兵私下与对面向导塔接触，仅仅提供一年一度的联谊会时机，四年期限一到却又得让他们立即择偶，这不太仓促了吗？  
所以大多数哨兵到最后不得不走上“包分配”这条路，自由结合在现今这种体制下反而成了少数派。已经参加过三次联谊会仍旧没看对眼向导的叶修，眼见机会只剩一次了能不着急么？毕竟他也是向往着自由恋爱的青年！  
谁料在万众期待的联谊会前，这日枪械训练完毕叶修在靶场某个杂草丛生的角落抽烟时，无意中发现了一条密道。  
如果不是靶场禁烟，他根本不会绕来如此杂乱不堪之地。这里平时不曾有人经过，可说是相当隐秘……  
卧槽真是天无绝人之路！  
“以靶场在整个哨兵所的位置来看，这密道有相当大的几率通往对面向导塔。”叶修估摸着，当下就兴奋起来。  
待夜深人静时，叶修伙同低他两届的王杰希趁天黑行事。  
他为什么会找到王杰希呢？  
首先，如此惊天动地的特大利好消息不与其他哨兵分享一下他都觉得对不起整个哨兵所的苦逼单身汉们！  
其次，万一事情闹大，要死也得拉上一个垫背的！  
叶修原本打算约上同届的死党韩文清，但这家伙榆木脑袋，竟然把他教育了一通：“你要去闯祸别拉老子一起，偷窥向导你也不怕被管理中心发现，轻则关禁闭重则退学！眼看都快毕业了再惹出啥事吃不了兜着走……再说包分配哪不好了，我就等着包分配呢！”  
“老韩你能不能有点追求？”叶修嘲讽。  
于是怂恿韩文清这事儿宣告失败。叶修也不气馁，即刻找寻下一位合作伙伴……看来得找个不按常理出牌的家伙。  
经过一番琢磨叶修想到了与他关系不错的学弟，二年生王杰希——整个哨兵所最不按常理出牌的奇葩，刚入所时陆军预备役，第二年竟然改专业到空军。  
果然，叶修刚和王杰希透露有条密道，这位学弟立马表现出了浓厚的兴趣。事不宜迟，他俩当晚就展开行动……

作为学院去年年终考评成绩分列各自年级第一的S级哨兵，叶修和王杰希的侦察和反侦察能力相当强悍，两人走进密道后即刻将道口的草堆再重新起上。  
而后在密道中快速前行，不到一小时经过哨兵敏锐的方位感知，两人确认已来到向导塔内。  
此时面前出现一分岔路口，之后的小道将通往两座不同的塔，代表着不同学年的向导住所。  
“一人走一边怎么样？”叶修提议。  
“成，那我走左边。”王杰希说完就迫不及待的冲进了左边的岔道。  
叶修利索的走了右边，两人都很期待接下来将会发生什么……  
事实证明时运满分的哨兵是叶修，这边密道的尽头春光无限！  
为什么说春光无限呢？  
因为他一出密道就偷溜进了距离出口最近的一间向导房间，从敞开的窗户。飞檐走壁对于叶修这种程度的哨兵来说，轻而易举。  
向导由于所占人口比例低，受学院优待，全住单间。  
叶修一进门就听见了沐浴的水声，看来这位向导正在洗澡。  
偷不偷看呢这是个问题？  
实际上他压根没多犹豫，飞速的躲到了浴室门口偷窥起来……毕竟花了这么大力气，算上找同伙的时间折腾了好久，弄得一身泥才从地道过来。况且谁让你洗澡门不关严实的，不看白不看！  
叶修贯彻了没下限的方针，从门缝中窥视到一具曲线优美的白皙肉体……  
那是介于青涩少年与健壮青年之间的身体，看来他是新生？  
年轻的向导背对着他，看不见长相，不过叶修也根本无法将视线从对方的腰臀离开……啧啧，连腰窝都有这么性感！还有那屁股，看上去就弹性十足的样子，真棒！  
这时那向导分开腿，往大腿内侧抹沐浴露，叶修望着他双腿之间垂下的男根和臀缝下的粉穴都快窒息了……我的天，向导都是这么诱人的吗？  
叶修下半身不由自主的勃起，作为一名正值性欲旺盛期的二十一岁哨兵，他平时也没少幻想向导的身体。但叶修此时觉得自己平时的幻想都弱爆了，这真人随便一个动作都有够刺激的！咳咳……

然而还没等叶修欣赏过瘾，一波突如其来的精神攻击即刻入侵！  
不用想，此时能对他施展攻击的只有一人——面前这位正在洗澡的向导。  
他的身体有多美妙，精神攻击就有多无情，没有防备的叶修感到五官仿佛被一把冰冷的利剑给刺中，一阵剧痛……  
叶修展开精神屏障防御，巨大的精神体也在第一时间现形，不顾一切的冲破浴室门企图反扑那位向导！  
在这只凶猛的异兽即将撕咬上向导光洁的裸背时，叶修本人制止了它的攻击行为。  
“对不起，偷看你洗澡。”叶修道歉。但反正门都被君莫笑给踹翻了，他正好视线更开阔看得更光明正大，呵呵。  
君莫笑，干得漂亮！  
话说君莫笑也就是叶修的精神体，一只四不像的怪兽。  
面相凶狠的它唯独对叶修俯首帖耳，叶修刚一招呼君莫笑就特别乖巧的蹲在地上，好像还调整表情绽放出一抹微笑，怪兽秒变萨摩耶？  
“靠靠靠靠靠流氓色狼没下限的混蛋哨兵！”向导新生狂骂叶修，随手操起浴室里的一块铁其实就是地漏，气急败坏的朝他脸上扔，倒是惹得敏捷的偏头一躲的叶修反而笑了。  
因为这向导为了骂他而转身，叶修得以看到他前面的风景——啧啧，整根形状好漂亮，还有底下的两颗肉球，真圆润啊！  
并且叶修也看清了他的脸，长相很阳光正好是自己喜欢的类型，哎呦还有小虎牙呢——可爱，想……  
叶修简直觉得不虚此行，是哪位伟大的哨兵前辈挖的这条地道？感激不尽！  
并且他也得感谢先选了左边那条岔路的王杰希！  
这就是命运的邂逅，可不比“包分配”强多了？  
叶修想着还好他不像韩文清那般刻板，这小向导多带感，自己一定要把握机会追到他！

“你好帅哥，我叫叶修，它是笑笑。”叶修指了指蹲一边的精神体，“来，笑笑，给帅哥打声招呼！”  
“嗨！”那怪兽特友好的摇摇爪子。  
“嗨你妹啊本少爷并不想认识你的色狼主人和你好吗！”黄少天正准备接着骂人，却被这色狼的大名吸引了注意力，“等等，你刚说叫什么名字？”  
“叶修。”叶修边回答，眼神还在乱瞄黄少天的身体。  
“你就是叶修？”  
基本上，全学院的向导都听说过这个名字，传说中精神力无敌的黑暗哨兵……  
所谓黑暗哨兵，即根本不需要向导就可以自行完成精神梳理的逆天存在。  
但这位传说中的神级哨兵，此刻竟然恬不知耻的偷看他这一向导新生洗澡？  
什么情况！  
黄少天气急了，这家伙仍盯着他的下身看，而且还是在他那四年级哨兵校服裆部耸立的情况下看个没完。  
“你还看你还看！流氓！”黄少天又气又羞，作为一名未结合向导，他竟然在神圣的向导塔中被一个哨兵给从头到脚看光了……  
这问题很严重好吗！

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄】偷看向导被发现怎么破（下）

求问才入学连等级评价考核期都尚未结束的向导，如何在面对面的状况下单挑神级哨兵？  
黄少天觉得这绝壁是送命题！  
即便发到本星球最大的哨向论坛“荣耀十载”都没人能给他一个靠谱的答案吧？  
或者唯一可行的办法是色诱？

黄少天打量着叶修，这家伙长得倒是不赖，但这人品只能用没下限、超猥琐来形容。  
“要不你先把衣服穿上再考虑怎么杀了我？”叶修拾起黄少天放床上的睡衣，“当然，你如果打算一直光着，我也不介意……”  
“滚滚滚！”黄少天窘迫的穿上衣服，没好气的说，“你脏死了。”指叶修现在一身泥。  
“那浴室借我一用，少天儿。”叶修亲昵的喊了一声，语气仿佛他俩是一对新婚哨兵向导。  
黄少天头皮一阵发麻，一时间槽多无口。真不该告诉他自己的名字！  
“用完浴室后赶紧滚。”塔中每套向导房间都安装有警报器，以防意外。  
心高气傲如黄少天并没有按下警报器的打算，他觉得那样太窝囊了！怎么说他也是一名成年向导，又不是完全没有特殊能力的普通人，靠警报器自救，要不要这么娘啊？  
至于杀死叶修，这根本是痴人说梦，黄少天不会天真的以为凭自己目前的实力能干掉黑暗哨兵！  
所以他选择了低调处理目前的状况。  
但叶修却不领情，浴室倒是用了，洗得香喷喷之后特别理直气壮的往黄少天的床上一躺，并且邀请：“少天儿，过来一起睡嘛。”  
黄少天绝倒：“你他妈别动辄一副我老公的语气好么？我还是未婚，未婚你明白吗！”  
“这不是给你一个自由恋爱的机会吗？讲道理，虽然你现在才一年级，但是向导塔与世隔绝时间过得飞快，四年后如果还是未婚就会被‘包分配’，届时可就由不得你选择了，管理中心说分给你哪个老公就分哪个，什么歪瓜裂枣都有可能。”叶修绘声绘色的举例说明，“我亲姐前年就被分配给了一个二婚的哨兵！”  
事实上他压根没什么姐姐，有且仅有一位双胞胎弟弟，还是不用被送进哨向学院的普通人，更不用被限期结合，逍遥快活。  
黄少天被叶修唬的一愣一愣的，这就是身为哨兵向导的悲哀所在，在服兵役前必须完成配对，确实有可能遇到叶修所说的分配不太满意的情况……不过二婚什么鬼？哪有这么巧！  
“你吓我的吧混蛋！”黄少天没有低估叶修的下限。  
“挺聪明嘛，少天儿。”黄少天越是受不了这称呼，叶修越喊得起劲。  
“不准再这样叫我！还有，把衣服穿上。”  
叶修自打从浴室出来就无所畏惧的与黄少天裸诚相见，倒是搞得后者特别不好意思，“就算你那里很大也不用展现得这么彻底吧？”黄少天心想，脸都红透了。  
为什么他要在自己的向导房间中一再被一个闯入的哨兵调戏啊？  
真是倒了八辈子霉了！  
“你看这样行不，我答应你穿上衣服，你答应我一起睡？”叶修拍拍床上他身边的空位。  
原本蹲地板的君莫笑，叶修那个巨大的精神体瞬间挪到黄少天身边，抓住他错愕的空档一举把他扛到背上，随后温柔的放倒在了床上，叶修顺势将黄少天揽进被窝里。  
黄少天今晚算是见识了，什么叫做完美的精神体——你武力值高，它武力值高，你没下限，它没节操！  
叶修和他的君莫笑，这一哨兵一精神体配合得可谓天衣无缝……  
被初次见面的哨兵整个圈在怀里的黄少天正欲爆发小宇宙和这混蛋拼了，堵上未婚向导最后的尊严！冷不防却听见身旁这位没下限的神级哨兵无奈的叹气声……  
“少天儿，你或许不明白，作为全学院唯一的黑暗哨兵我有多痛苦！”叶修皱眉。  
“滚，我信你？你明明挺得意吧混蛋！”  
“你看我不都四年级了么，其实以前我也有邂逅过三名向导，就在前三次联谊会……可惜，管理中心一而再、再而三的拒绝了我的结合申请，就因为我是百年难得一遇的黑暗哨兵！军部的绝密资料上记载，黑暗哨兵一旦与向导结合就会变成普通哨兵，军部高层看中了我的能力，因而勒令管理中心多次拒绝我的结合申请。”  
黄少天一怔！  
听闻叶修这番经历，他的神情从气势汹汹转变为忧心忡忡。  
“叶修……”黄少天甚至关切的喊了一声他的名字，不再用“混蛋色狼流氓”称呼。

黄少天最大的弱点就是正义感太强，路见不平拔刀相助，无法容忍这世上存在任何不公平之事！  
星球大多数向导的个性都偏理性，但也只是大多数，总有两、三个中二向导不是吗？  
比如黄少天，这位中二病晚期患者，人生观价值观即是向导并非哨兵的附属品，向导生来就是和哨兵一起拯救这个星球的救世主！  
他从青春期开始，一直脑补的恋爱场景就是一名能力很强的哨兵由于种种原因遭受了不公正的对待，而他本人，一个极富正义感的向导，正巧与这名哨兵相遇，千方百计解救了他，他们轰轰烈烈的携手打败了恶势力，再然后就气贯长虹的滚床单了！  
特别热血的X幻想……  
此时此刻，黄少天竟在叶修身上找到了理想型哨兵的代入感……难道，他俩真是命中注定的一对？  
黄少天不禁动摇，临时放弃了与叶修搏命的念头，转而与他对视，“那你还敢再谈恋爱？”连他自己都没注意到此刻的语气已经有点调情的意思了。  
叶修沉思了片刻，握住他的手回答：“本来我不敢的，因为失望太多次……但是，我昨晚做了一个梦，梦里有一位向导解救了我，我们不畏强权一起向军部抗议，一番硬仗之后我们胜利了！这名向导会是你吗？少天儿！”  
黄少天已经把持不住，望着叶修的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，可爱得不得了！  
叶修还在继续引诱他：“在我梦里，那向导好像连等级考核都还没结束，但是他很优秀，我俩一同作战所向无敌……”  
实际上叶修明知对方是一年生，明明所有新生都暂未完成考核，但黄少天却显然没留意到这一茬，越发觉得叶修或许真是他一直想找的那个哨兵！  
军部高层和管理中心巨冤，明明一直盼着叶修尽快找到结合对象来着，多番阻挠根本没有的事……更别提黑暗哨兵从来就未有任何资料记载结合后能力会减弱，讲道理结合后只有增强的份儿！  
总之，一切全是叶修胡诌的，他就是喜欢逗黄少天，因为他太可爱。  
“少天儿……”叶修亲了黄少天的脸颊一口，倒没有更多过分的举动。毕竟他并不是真的下限全无。  
“叶修！”黄少天初尝恋爱的感觉，飘飘然的心跳得飞快。  
叶修嗅着他身上混合着柠檬味沐浴露的奶香气息，霎时间心都快化了，他的向导的气味好像小宝宝，怎么这么可爱！  
注意到他的睡衣图案，一排排卡通兔头，叶修宠溺的抱紧黄少天坦白道：“其实我刚才都是骗你的，对不起……”

求问才入学连等级评价考核期都尚未结束的向导，如何在床上被抱紧的情况下杀死神级哨兵？  
黄少天这次真的想杀人！  
自己蠢爆了，怎么会对这个混蛋色狼流氓动心呢！

紧接着黄少天的耳边继续传来叶修充满磁性的嗓音：“我以前没谈过恋爱，这是第一次……黑暗哨兵理论上不存在情绪失控的时候，不需要向导的辅助，但这并不意味着我就不渴望拥有向导，反而我一直挺期待与某位向导相遇……”  
叶修发誓以上这段话百分之百出于真心，“能帮我做一次精神疏导么？少天儿……”  
“也不知你哪句真哪句假了！”黄少天虽然嘴上这么说，却释放精神触丝潜入了叶修的精神领域。

作为新生向导，第一次为哨兵做精神疏导对象就是传说中的黑暗哨兵，喜欢挑战性的黄少天非但没有惧怕，反而专注于此。  
叶修的精神图景是一片广袤的海洋，黄少天没见过其他哨兵的，但他相信不会再有任何一名哨兵的图景比叶修的更清晰、更加层次分明……  
这星球上绝大多数哨兵由于天生的敏锐五官，精神领域杂乱不堪已成常态，叶修不愧是根本不需要向导的黑暗哨兵！  
黄少天欣赏着这幅壮阔的图景，心里泛起阵阵涟漪……  
他尝试着用精神触丝拍打平静的海面，于是海面上浪花点点；他尝试着洒下一片阳光，于是海面上波光粼粼……  
黄少天略带孩子气的疏导却令叶修的精神领域相当愉悦，比以往二十一年的自我调节的感受美妙得多！  
最后，黄少天主动与叶修进行了精神结合，展开自己的图景与他的相连……  
那是一片蔚蓝的天空，天空与海洋，或许他们真的是天生一对。

“我现在算是你老公了吗？”精神共鸣后，叶修神清气爽的问怀里奶香味的一年级向导。  
“本少破例允许你向管理中心提出结合申请……”黄少天害羞的嘀咕，随即狡黠的拿叶修先前骗他的话嘲讽，“不过如果管理中心因为你是黑暗哨兵就驳回申请的话，可就怪不得我要对你始乱终弃咯混蛋！”  
“怎么还叫我混蛋？”叶修抗议，“快叫声‘老公’来听听！”  
“呵呵，等你申请得到批准那天吧。”黄少天笑得挺甜。  
叶修望着他的小虎牙，喜欢得紧，还是那番肺腑之言——是哪位伟大的哨兵前辈挖的这条地道？感谢前辈，感谢王杰希！

至于数日后哨向管理中心是否通过叶修的结合申请，这得取决于黄少天的入学等级考核评定结果。  
本星球婚姻法规定，只有同级别的哨兵与向导才能结合。  
然而叶修并不担心黄少天的等级评价，曾经成功给予他一发精神攻击，后来又得以顺畅的潜入他的精神领域的向导，不用想也是匹配的S级……  
况且万一黄少天并未达到S级，比如是低一等的A级，那么管理中心会无情的驳回叶修的结合申请，棒打鸳鸯，这倒成全了黄少天一直以来的中二幻想——与他的哨兵携手对抗“恶势力”什么的……  
所以不管哪种结果，叶修都喜闻乐见，不过这可不能让黄少天知晓，否则“老公”什么的别指望听到了吧？  
然而在精神结合后，向导对于哨兵心里的“小秘密”，几乎都得以窥视一二。  
“混蛋！”在向导塔进行系统化学习的黄少天通过精神领域相连鄙视哨兵所四年生叶修。  
“呵呵。”叶修笑。

“你笑得好恶心！”室友韩文清看不下去。  
包分配再见，联谊会再见，专属向导什么的本人已经拥有——人生赢家叶修抽着烟，坐等毕业！

 

（END）


End file.
